taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Time
“'The Last Time'” is a song by Taylor Swift, taken from her fourth studio album, Red. One of two collaborations on the album, the song features singer Gary Lightbody of Snow Patrol. It was written by Swift, Lightbody and the song's producer, Jacknife Lee. "The Last Time" is an alternative rock song, with influences of country and folk. It was added to the playlist of British national radio station BBC Radio 2 on October 19, 2013. Background On the album, "The Last Time" comes after the song, "Stay Stay Stay". Swift opted to collaborate with several producers on the album. One of the resulting collaborations was "The Last Time", which was produced by Jacknife Lee, who is best known for working with Snow Patrol and U2. The song tells the story of a long-standing but crumbling relationship. Lyrically, the song describes the relationship as one with vicious cycles of both heartbreak and forgiveness, for instance: "You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before, you wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave" as sang by Swift. Orchestral swells accentuate the chorus and drama to the "instantly hummable refrain". Composition "The Last Time" is a power ballad that draws primarily from alternative rock and also interpolates elements of country and folk music. Critical reception Joseph Atilano of The Philippine Inquirer described "The Last Time" as the most mature track on the album and positively noted that it "represents a darker tone" on Red. He further commented that the song "proves she is ready for the adult-pop realm" and lends her artistic credibility. Amy Sciarretto of PopCrush also praised Swift's maturity on the track, which she felt would fare well on adult contemporary radio. Sciarretto also characterized the song as "darkly romantic" and "sort of epic."[ Randall Roberts of The Los Angeles Times responded favorably to the song's balladry, writing that the song "is well-crafted, emotional and features an instantly hummable refrain." Billy Dukes of Taste of Country was more critical of the song, as he felt Lightbody dominates the track and Swift "stretches out in the back seat"; he called "The Last Time" the "only pure skip-ahead moment" on Red. Music video The music video for the song premiered on November 15, 2013 on Vevo and YouTube. The video is three minutes and 48 seconds in length. To date, the video has garnered over 1.2 million views on YouTube. Similarly to her music video for "Red", "The Last Time" features concert footage from Swift's Red Tour in Sacramento, California on August 27, 2013. This was the first time Lightbody and Swift performed the single together live. The video starts off with Lightbody being lifted up onto the stage and Swift approaching him from behind. They begin the duet seated, with their backs facing each other. Throughout the video, is inter spliced with footage showing fans' hand-made signs and cheering. The video ends with Lightbody and Swift finishing their duet on stage. Live performances Swift and Lightbody performed the song on the tenth season of British version of The X Factor on November 3, 2013. They also performed it together at least once on The Red Tour when the music video was recorded, on August 27, 2013 in Sacramento, California. Hidden message Hidden message: LA on your break. Lyrics 1 Gary Lightbody Found myself at your door, Just like all those times before, I’m not sure how I got there, All roads they lead me here. I imagine you are home, In your room, all alone, And you open your eyes into mine, And everything feels better, Pre-chorus Both Right before your eyes, I’m breaking and fast, No reasons why, Just you and me. Chorus This is the last time I’m asking you this, Put my name on the top of your list, This is the last time I’m asking you why, You break my heart in the blink of an eye. 2 Taylor Swift You find yourself at my door, Just like all those times before, You wear your best apology, But I was there to watch you leave, And all the times I let you in, Just for you to go again, Disappear when you come back, Everything is better. Pre-Chorus Both When right before your eyes, I’m aching, run fast, Nowhere to hide, Just you and me… Chorus This is the last time I’m asking you this, Put my name on the top of your list, This is the last time I’m asking you why, You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye… Bridge Taylor, Gary This is the last time you tell me I’ve got it wrong, This is the last time I say it’s been you all along, This is the last time I let you in my door, This is the last time, I won’t hurt you anymore. Oh, oh, oh, Chorus This is the last time I’m asking you this, Put my name on the top of your list, This is the last time I’m asking you why, You break my heart in the blink of an eye. chorus This is the last time I’m asking you this, (this is the last time I’m asking you this) Put my name on the top of your list, (name on the top of your list) This is the last time I’m asking you why, (this is the last time I’m asking you why) You break my heart in the blink of an eye. (You break my heart…) Outro This is the last time I’m asking you..., Last time I’m asking you... Last time I’m asking you this.(8X) Category:Red songs Category:Collaborations Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift